Egon's Fantôme
by opusqe
Summary: Faye Fantôme has a case for the Ghostbusters, and it poses a problem in the private life of Egon and Ray. Rated T for content in later chapters. *Egon and OC*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOSTBUSTERS. I OWN THE RIGHTS TO FAYE FANTOME AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

* * *

"Ghosts, like ladies, never speak till spoken to." –Richard Harrison Barham

* * *

Egon pushed the door open to the Ghostbusters Headquarters, his large nose in a book. As always. It was empty in the building, and as he walked through the building, Egon's footsteps echoed. Business had been slow, and the Ghostbusters were each out doing their own thing; Janine had the day off.

Egon sat down at Janine's desk, completely absorbed in his book. He put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair. He flipped the page.

"Oh, you're reading Dante's _Divine Comedy_? I read that in eighth grade."

Egon peered over his book; he found himself looking at a relatively beautiful young woman. He quickly closed his book and placed it on his desk. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"I'm Dr. Egon Spengler," he stammered as she shook his hand.

"I'm Faye Fantôme," she answered, smiling. "I take it you're one of the Ghostbusters?"

Egon nodded. "How can I help you, Miss Fantôme?" he asked kindly. He motioned to a chair. "Please, sit down."

She took a seat. "I have a ghost problem." She laughed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Of course I have a ghost problem. That's why I'm here."

He sat across from her and slid his book aside. Just then the door burst open and in came Peter, Ray and Winston. Peter was overjoyed while Ray seemed overly gloomy; and Winston seemed to be in his regular mood. Faye turned to look at the other three Ghostbusters.

"Do we have a job?" Peter asked, excited. He ran up to Faye. "Dr. Peter Venkman, at your service, ma'am. That's Dr. Raymond Stantz, and then there's Winston Zeddemore. And you've met Egon, I see…"  
"I'm Faye Fantôme," Faye said, unsure what to make of Peter's attitude. She shook his hand, then proceeded to shake the hands of Winston and Ray. "And I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"…and then I came here, hoping you guys could help me."

Egon stared in wonder at this girl. She was fairly young, maybe in her mid thirties, with beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes; her skin was pale, but her cheeks were as red as roses. She was wearing a women's suit and hoop earrings that made her look very sophisticated.

Before Peter or Ray could object, Egon said, "Miss Fantôme, you can count on us to get rid of this ghost for you." Peter immediately shot Egon a dirty look.

Faye smiled, taking out her check book. "Thank you. Do you know how much it will cost, or will that come after the service?"

"It will come after the service," Peter said coldly.

Faye nodded her understanding as she slipped her check book back into her purse. "Oh, I understand. Completely. Well, thank you for your time. And when shall I be expecting you?"

"Within the next couple of days," Ray answered.

Faye stood up. "I should get going," she said. "I have to get a cab to Soho area of Manhattan."

"Soho?" Egon asked, standing. "I have to go there too. I have a…uh, a…doctor! I have a doctor's appointment. I would be more than happy to drive you there. Well, I mean drive you to the ferry."

Faye smiled at him. "Oh, no, I really couldn't impose like that…"

Egon stepped around the desk. "I insist."

Faye let her eyes meet his. He had big brown eyes and his dark brown hair was in an unusual style; he was much taller than she was, since he was around 6'2" and she was about 5'5", give or take a couple of centimeters.

"If it isn't any trouble, Dr. Spengler," she started.

"Call me Egon."

Faye stared out the window and Egon glanced over at her. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as this one. He cleared his throat.

"So, um, Faye," he said, "where do you work?"

She turned and looked at him. "I'm a film professor at the Art Institute of New York City." She smiled. "Do you work anywhere else, or are you a full-time Ghostbuster?"

He glanced at her again. "I'm a full-time Ghostbuster," he sighed.

"Oh? You don't seem too happy about it," she observed. "You're a celebrity around here."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less about the fame. I'm a scientist; what money I earn from busting ghosts I put towards my science experiments and my studies."

She nodded. "Science is fun. My mother was a scientist…" Her voice trailed off and she stared out the car window blankly.

He parked the car. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's…it's nothing. Thanks for the ride." She unclipped her seatbelt, opening the door as she did so. She looked up at her apartment building, then turned to face Egon.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" she asked.

He let his brown eyes meet hers. "I really couldn't—"

She touched his hand. "I insist."


	3. Chapter 3

Faye pressed her hand against the door as she turned the doorknob. Egon waited patiently behind her, looking up and down the hallway. As she opened the door to her apartment, another door down the hall was opened. They both turned towards the sound.

Nobody was there.

Faye shivered and Egon put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here," he said quietly.

She led him in and closed the door; he heard the lock turn.

"I'm scared to be alone," she confessed. "So many unusual things happen to the other tenants on this floor." She sat on the couch and put her purse on the coffee table; she turned to him. "That's why I got the dog by the window."

"Don't you have a family or a boyfriend?" he queried.

She laughed. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. And my family…" Her voice trailed off like it had in the car.

He sat next to her and lifted her chin with his index finger so they looked into each other's eyes. "Do you want to tell me?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded her head twice. "But I think we should get something to eat first."

Egon placed a plate on the table in front of Faye, saying "Bon appetite!" She smiled as he sat next to her.

"So, why don't you tell me what's bothering you," he asked, picking up his chopsticks.

She sighed, leaning back on the couch. "I was sixteen and my mother and I were living in Paris. My parents, you see, had divorced when I was a newborn; my dad took my brother, who was maybe five. So we had an apartment in Paris. Someone got into our apartment one day." She took a long pause. "He killed my mother. He made me watch." Another pause. "She made me watch…" she repeated.

He placed his chopsticks on his plate, turning to face her. "Oh, Faye," he said. "Faye, I didn't know. I'm so sorry!"  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and he noticed tears falling down her rosy cheeks. He put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she cried, shaking her head. She wiped her tears away. "I'm not usually this emotional." She let her eyes meet his. "You're the only one who listened."

He smiled down at her. "I enjoy listening. Only, you make it better." He began to wonder if he had said the right words to her.

She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes. He smiled to himself.

"Egon?"  
"Hm?"

"Thank you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he smiled at her again.

She reached up as he bent over. He took her face in his hands, and his breath lingered on her lips. She closed her eyes, taking in his scent and his overall presence. He continued to let his breath linger on her lips; he was unsure of his next move.

"Egon?"  
"Yes, Faye?"

"Kiss me."

He gently let his lips press against hers, and he felt her body slump against his. He kept on kissing her gently and suddenly the phone rang loudly. Startled, they pulled apart.

"The phone," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Faye!"

She looked at him, watching as he stood. She was a mouse standing in the shadow of an elephant.

"Faye," he said. "Faye, do you…do you want to go to a movie with me this Friday night?"

She looked up at him. "Egon, as much I want to—"

He shook his head and took a step back. "I knew you'd say no. I just knew it!"

She laughed. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm not turning you down, Egon," she explained, running her hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm not available that night; I have a class to teach."  
He sighed in relief. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry…"

She motioned with her index finger, and he bent over so his face was level with hers. She kissed his lips so tenderly, and his eyes grew wide due to the shock.

"Pick me up at six on Saturday," she whispered.


End file.
